The present invention concerns a process for the intensive dyeing of human hair with the use of oxidative hair dyeing compositions and a composition for carrying out this procedure.
EP 642 783 A1 already discloses a hair dyeing composition on the basis of oxidation dyestuff precursors, which dyes the hair within a reduced processing time while simultaneously brightening the hair, and which contains at least one defined metal salt and at least one ammonium compound, selected from the group ammonium chloride, ammonium sulfate, ammonium carbonate, ammonium bicarbonate and ammonium carbamate, and wherein the ready-to-use mixture has a pH-value between 8 and 11, preferably 9 and 10 after admixture with an oxidizing agent.
This invention constitutes a further development of the procedures and compositions disclosed in DE 35 30 271 C2, DE 36 28 397 C2 and DE 36 28 398 C2 for the oxidative dyeing of human hair, where coloration takes place at a pH-value between 5.9 and 6.9, and wherein a satisfactory coloration is only possible because of the addition of small amounts of metal compounds, in particular manganese dioxide, potassium iodide, calcium chloride and magnesium salts, resulting in a slightly acidic composition.
Proposals have also been made to carry out the coloration under addition of these metal compounds in an alkaline range, in order to achieve more intensive colorations while simultaneously reducing the processing time of the hair-dyeing mixture applied onto the hair. However, the reactions in an alkaline medium proved to be so fast that mixing the oxidation dyestuff precursor with the oxidizing agent, normally hydrogen peroxide, results in an intense foaming activity, in consequence of which the mixture cannot be duly applied to the hair.
It has now been found that this effect can be prevented by mixing an aqueous oxidation dyestuff precursor Composition (A), containing at least one developing and at least one coupling substance comprising at least one metal compound, selected from manganese dioxide, potassium iodide, sodium iodide, lithium chloride, calcium chloride, calcium nitrate, magnesium chloride, magnesium acetate, barium nitrate, barium chloride, copper(II) chloride, copper(II) sulfate, cobalt chloride, iron oxide, iron chloride, cerium sulfate, vanadium sulfate, potassium bichromate and/or sodium bichromate and having an alkaline pH-value, with an aqueous hydrogen peroxide composition (B) having an acidic pH-value and comprising 0.05% to 0.5% by weight, calculated to the total composition, of 1-hydroxyethane-1,1-diphosphonic acid and/or the alkali or ammonium salts thereof, whereby the ready-to-use hair-dyeing mixture has a pH-value ranging between 7 and 12. It is thereby possible to obtain an intensive, stable hair coloration without undesirable side-effects.
Object of the invention is also a composition for the oxidative dyeing of human hair, consisting of two aqueous Compositions A and B stored separately until application, whereby the Composition A comprises at least one developing and one coupling substance, as well as at least one or more metal compounds, selected from manganese dioxide, potassium iodide, sodium iodide, lithium chloride, calcium chloride, calcium nitrate, magnesium chloride, magnesium acetate, barium nitrate, barium chloride, copper(II) chloride, copper(II) sulfate, cobalt chloride, iron oxide, iron chloride, cerium sulfate, vanadium sulfate, potassium bichromate and/or sodium bichromate, having an alkaline pH-value, and the Composition B comprises hydrogen peroxide and 0.1% to 5% by weight, calculated to the total composition, of 1-hydroxyethane-1,1-diphosphonic acid and/or the alkali or ammonium salts thereof, having an acidic pH-value, whereby mixing of these Compositions A and B results in a hair-dyeing composition with a pH-value between 7.0 and 12.0.
The proportion of 1-hydroxyethane-1,1-diphosphonic acid (HEDP) in the acidic hydrogen peroxide composition preferably is from about 0.1% to 2.5%, in particular about 0.2% to 1% by weight, calculated to the total composition. The pH-value thereof ranges in particular between about 1.5% to 5%, preferably 2% to 4%. Suitable salts of HEDP are in particular the sodium and ammonium salts thereof.
The proportion of the metal compounds in the oxidation dyestuff precursor composition is in particular from about 0.0005% to about 1%, preferably about 0.001% to 0.5%, especially preferred about 0.005% to 0.25% by weight, calculated to the total composition selected from manganese dioxide, potassium iodide, sodium iodide, lithium chloride, calcium chloride, calcium nitrate, magnesium chloride, magnesium acetate, barium nitrate, barium chloride, copper(II) chloride, copper(II) sulfate, cobalt chloride, iron oxide, iron chloride, cerium sulfate, vanadium sulfate, potassium bichromate and/or sodium bichromate.
Especially preferred are manganese dioxide, potassium iodide, sodium iodide, copper(II) chloride, copper(II) sulfate, calcium chloride and/or calcium nitrate.
The incorporated oxidation dyestuff precursor mixtures, being adjusted to an alkaline pH-value, and each comprising at least one developing and one coupling substance as well as an oxidizing agent, are known per se.
With regard to these ready-to-use mixtures (i.e. containing the peroxide), having a pH-value between about 7 and 12, preferably 9 and 10, especially about 9.5, reference is made to the state of the art, for example to the monography of K. Schrader, xe2x80x9cGrundlagen und Rezepturen der Kosmetikaxe2x80x9d, 2nd Ed., pages 784 to 804 (1989); the products disclosed therein are useful within the scope of the procedure according to the invention, as are the additional developing and coupling substances and shading agents also known from the prior art.
Examples of developing substances are in particular 1,4-diaminobenzene, 2,5-diaminotoluene, tetraamino pyrimidine, triaminohydroxy pyrimidines, 1,2,4-triaminobenzene, 2-(2,5-diaminophenyl)ethanol, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl amino)-5-aminotoluene, 1-amino-4-bis-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-aminobenzene, and 4-amino-3-methyl phenol, or the water-soluble salts thereof; examples for coupling substances are resorcinol, 2-methyl resorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 2-amino-4-chlorophenol, 4-(N-methyl) aminophenol, 2-aminophenol, 3-aminophenol, 1-N-2-hydroxy-4-aminobenzene, 3-N,N-dimethyl aminophenol, 5-amino-2-methyl phenol, 3-amino-2-methyl amino-6-methoxypyridine, 2-amino-3-hydroxypyridine, 4-aminodiphenyl amine, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenyl amine, 2-dimethyl amino-5-aminopyridine, 2,6-diaminopyridine, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 1-amino-3-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl amino)benzene, 1-amino-3-[bis(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)amino] benzene, xcex1-naphthol, 1,4-diamino-2-chlorobenzene, 4,6-dichlororesorcinol, 1,3-diaminotoluene, 4-hydroxy-1,2-methylene dioxybenzene, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthaline, 1,7-dihydroxy-naphthaline, 2,7-dihydroxynaphthaline, 1-hydroxynaphthaline, 2,4-diamino-3-chlorophenol, and/or 1-methoxy-2-amino-4-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl amino) benzene, whereby this list of examples is not complete.
Developing and coupling substances are preferably contained in a molar proportion of 1:3 to 5:1, in particular about 1:1 and about 3:1; their proportion in the hair dyeing compositions used according to the invention may range from about 0.25% to about 5% by weight, depending on the desired coloration.
The oxidizing agent used are in particular 2% to 12% hydrogen peroxide solutions, emulsions or gels.
The oxidation dyestuff compositions can be used as solutions, creams, pastes, gels, aerosols, etc.
Application is carried out by mixing the two Compositions A and B, whereby the weight proportion ranges from about 2:1 and 1:4, depending on the hydrogen peroxide concentration.
The following Examples illustrate the invention.